


Yes, Ma'am

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Smut, With a sprinkling of love and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: A smutty one shot collection.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Yes, Ma'am

Dani flung her damp, mussed hair back behind her bare shoulders, as she swung her leg over Grace's narrow hips. Both women were still panting. Still slick. Dani ran a finger between the sweaty grooves of Grace's firm stomach. 

"Again," she demanded breathlessly, grinding down, making sure Grace could feel how wet she still was. 

Grace made a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan. "Again?" she asked, her hands on Dani's hips, thumbs caressing smooth skin. 

Dani bounced and the mattress squeaked. "Again," she insisted.

"Just give me a minute," Grace said, closing her eyes. 

Dani bounced again. "I guess not augmented in every way," she insinuated, with a wry smile.

Grace cracked one eye open. 

"What's the point of falling for an enhanced super soldier from the future," Dani went on. She felt Grace's fingertips start to dig. She always took the bait. 

"Maybe because she protects you from time travelling robots. 

Dani leaned forward her bare chest pressing into Grace's. "But that's over, so now there's a new mission. I can't let my army's most valuable asset go unused. I've been told I'm a very smart and good commander." 

Grace chuckled. "You certainly are. Very bossy." 

Dani tangled her fingers in Grace's hair giving it a quick pull. "I prefer commanding." 

"Yes, ma'am," Grace played along. 

Dani nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

Grace wrapped her arms around Dani's tiny frame and pulled them closer together, making sure to flex a little more than necessary. "I'll show you augmented." 

Dani nipped a pliant earlobe. "Get on top of me, Gracita. "

With her superior speed and strength, Grace flipped them. Dani's yelp quickly transformed into a breathy moan as Grace pushed her down into the mattress. "Fuck me." 

Dani didn't have to say anything else. She was ready and still impossibly wet. Grace entered her without preamble. Two fingers and after a few strokes added a third that was met with no resistance. 

Dani moaned, gripping the muscles of Grace's back with wanton desperation. 

The few panted Spanish words Grace could make out spurred her on. Her muscles never tired and she was relentless.

Dani writhed and swore. Her toes tangled in the sheets. "Grace," she moaned, over the lascivious sounds of their bodies colliding. 

Grace knew every sign. Dani's head was thrown back, her muscles tight. Grace pressed her face between heaving, sweaty breast and listened to the pounding of Dani's heart. 

"Harder," Dani cried. "Harder." 

Grace acquiesced exuberantly. "Come, baby," she urged. "Come for me." 

And Dani let go. She felt as though she would float away, but she remained pressed to the mattress by Grace's weight. All she could do was wrap shaky legs around Grace's hips and scream. Her body wasn't hers anymore, it was consumed and controlled by pleasure. 

She quivered and muffled her cries against Grace's shoulder, until it subsided, and she came back to herself. 

Grace slowed her fingers but knew enough to leave them where they were. Dani recovered with a deep breath and a shiver, and Grace pulled back far enough to could kiss her face all over. 

Dani, finally able to move again, threaded her fingers into Grace's shaggy hair and brought their lips together. As the kiss deepened, Dani became more and more aware of the hand that was still between her legs. With a moan, she bucked against it. 

Grace pulled back just enough to talk. "Again?" she asked, against swollen lips. 

Dani's response was a nod and a grin, as she ran her hands down Grace's back and squirmed with delight. 

"Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com


End file.
